Pensamentos de Uma Pessoa Apaixonada
by Miseno-san
Summary: Os pensamentos de dois adolecentes: Kinomoto Sakura e Li Shaoran, antes, durante e depois de encontrar, juntos, um sentimento chamado Amor! - Presente de Niver para a Nanda! - \o\


**Yo!! Como vão pessoas? Aqui é o Miseno-san, dessa vez com um mini-projeto. Essa fic vai ter somente três capítulos, e é claro, vai ser dedicada a uma pessoa MUITO especial para mim chamada Fernanda (Nanda se preferirem XD) Hoje, dia 28.. opa.. o.o quer dizer, dia 22.. 8D a minha amiginha Nanda completa 15 anos, e como o Miseno-san is a good boy, eu quis dar uma one-shot de presente de aniversário para ela.. n.n **

** SÓ QUE.. a minha imaginação me traiu de novo.. x.x Então, o que era para ser uma simples one-shot, acabou evoluindo para uma fic de três capítulos. Como eu também tenho outros projetos para começar e concluir, por hora, vai somente o capítulo 01 para não deixar essa data tão especial para a minha amiga passar em branco. **

** E outra coisa: Essa fic também é especial por que é a primeira vez que eu escrevo uma fic em 1° pessoa, ou seja, não vai ser o Miseno-san narrando, e sim a Sakura. Assim como o próximo capítulo, vai ser o Shaoran. E no ultimo capítulo, bom, vai ser surpresa \o\ **

** Bom, atentado a esse detalhe, boa diversão a todos, e principalmente a você, Nanda n.n **

**_Sakura _**

Quando você chega a certa idade, coisas "engraçadas" começam acontecer com você. Todo o seu corpo começa a passar por uma transformação. Seus seios, seu bumbum, tudo começa a crescer e a ficar mais "desenvolvido". Isso é o que os cientistas chamam de Puberdade.

Mas, para uma garota normal como eu, todo esse processo de transformações no nosso corpo, pode ser resumido em "ficar mais bonita". Sim, porque por mais kawai que seja uma criança, o corpo de uma adolescente em pleno ciclo de puberdade é sempre mais bonito, talvez não mais bonito, mas com certeza é mais atraente e sensual. 

Mas, apesar das mudanças drásticas que o corpo da mulher sofre durante a puberdade, a maior metamorfose que ela sofre está no seu interior. Junto com o corpo, a mente e a personalidade da antes menina se desenvolve de uma maneira impressionante. Não só em termos racionais, como aprendizado de informações, mas também para o lado irracional, dos sentimentos.

As duas transformações podem trazer (e trarão) muitos problemas para a adolescente feminina, não importando qual seja, problemas surgirão na adolescência, assim como surgem em qualquer etapa da vida de um ser humano. 

Mas, particularmente, a adolescência é bastante... problemática.

Porque é na adolescência em que você se depara com o possível maior problema da sua vida. Um sentimento chamado _amor._ É claro que, como todos nós viemos de células _diplóides_, nos foi dado à benção da Variabilidade Genética. Deixando a aula de Biologia I de lado, basicamente, nenhum ser humano é igual ao outro. Associada às quase infinita combinações de modo de vida, de educação e acontecimentos aleatórios, cada adolescente conhece o amor de uma maneira única.

**EU **tive sorte ao conhecer o amor. A primeira vez que eu me apaixonei, foi por um garoto, eu tinha uns 14 anos na época. Era mais um daqueles amores infantis e bobos. Eu só o achava "bonitinho". Para você ter uma idéia, hoje eu nem me lembro do nome do meu primeiro amor. Esse sentimento só durou alguns meses, logo passou, e quando eu percebi, nem olhava mais para o dito cujo. 

Ao entrar no Ensino Médio, meu corpo e a minha mente estavam muito mais desenvolvidos. Influenciada por principalmente novelas e romances que eu sempre gostei de ler, eu já tinha uma idéia base e fixa do que seria o _amor. _Isso sem contar das "historias" que as minhas amigas sempre contavam sobre garotos bonitos da sala B ou futuros pretendentes aos quais nem conhecíamos pessoalmente. (**ler-se apaixonar por uma celebridade**)

Já no último semestre do segundo ano e no inicio do terceiro ano, eu vi as minhas amigas, uma a uma, começarem a namorar. E a namorar seriamente, deixando para traz o famoso "ficar" muito popular entre as pré-adolescentes do primeiro ano. Minhas amigas estavam crescendo. Minhas amigas estavam namorando.

E eu?

Literalmente, fiquei para titia.

Eu nunca tive pressa em namorar. Para mim, o sentimento chamado amor, aconteceria de uma forma pura e natural, assim como eu sempre lia as minhas novelas e nos meus romances. Mas agora eu descubro que isso não passava de uma fantasia ultra-romântica escrita pelos os meus escritores (a) favoritos (a). Talvez eles nunca tenham se apaixonado de verdade para saber o que é realmente o amor. Ou talvez eles gostem de sonhar um amor puro e verdadeiro, um amor perfeito. Não sei. Só sei que eu, Sakura Kinomoto, estou sozinha no ultimo semestre do ultimo ano do Ensino Médio.

Reencontro depois das férias de verão é sempre muito bom. Reencontrar as amigas e colocar o papo em dia, ou seja, falar sobre namorados. Dentre as minhas amigas, sou a única que está solteira no momento. Minhas amigas até que tentaram arranjar alguns encontros para mim e eu até que tentei "me apaixonar" por alguém. Mas a idéia que eu sempre tive, que se apaixonar é algo que acontece naturalmente, foi mais forte do que eu, por mais que eu olhasse para outros garotos, e tentasse achar características que os tornassem bons namorados para a minha pessoa, eu simplesmente não conseguia _sentir nada_ por _ninguém_.

Pela a primeira vez na minha vida, eu me senti diferente das minhas amigas. Elas estavam namorando, e eu não. Elas estavam felizes, e eu não. Foi ai que eu senti um sentimento chamado de _inveja_.

Namorar é uma fonte de felicidade. É claro que não é uma fonte pura, pois sempre haverá momentos que o casal vai entrar em atrito, mas mesmo assim, é inegável que o namoro traz uma grande carga de felicidade aqueles que o praticam. Aprendi isso observando as minhas amigas que apesar de sempre reclamarem que os seus namorados são _isso_e _aquilo_, sempre exibiam um pequeno sorriso ao falar deles. Também aprendi isso com os livros, com as tradicionais palavras "... E viveram felizes para sempre", e por fim, aprendi isso com a minha melhor amiga Tomoyo, que vivia uma verdadeira utopia amorosa. Desde o segundo ano, namorava um cara chamado Eriol Hiragisawa, e apesar das discussões esporádicas que eles sempre tinham, Tomoyo era com certeza a mais feliz das minhas amigas por está namorando. Eu até tentei procurar algum defeito no relacionamento deles, mas por final, vi que o namoro dela era P.E.R.F.E.I.T.O !

Senti inveja dela. Namorar deveria ser bom, muito bom. E mesmo assim, eu não consigo achar o cara perfeito. Aquele que me faça sentir todas aquelas sensações as quais já li a respeito. Aquelas sensações as quais minhas amigas vivem falando. E sempre que falam eu me limito a sorrir, fingindo entender, quando realmente não entendo. Entender, talvez eu até entenda, afinal meus livros descrevem bem essas sensações. Mas eu não sei como elas são. Queria poder saber como elas são realmente.

Quando converso com as minhas amigas sobre isso, fico que meio alienada, deslocada seria a palavra correta. Minhas amigas sempre me perguntam a minha opinião sobre determinado tipo de situação. Eu até que "participo" da conversa, mas não consigo deixar de me sentir excluída dali. Até por que, eu continuo "sozinha".

E o tempo passou, o ultimo ano do ensino médio passou também. E eu continuo aqui, sozinha. Triste devo dizer. Ano que vem minhas amigas estavam cursando a faculdade. Cada uma escolheu uma faculdade diferente. Inevitavelmente iremos nós separar. Só Tomoyo irá cursar a mesma faculdade que eu, mas mesmo assim ela escolheu um curso diferente, Moda. Já eu escolhi Engenharia. Bom, isso não é importante. Talvez eu não seja daquele tipo de pessoa que consiga amar alguém. 

Ou vai ver eu sou feia D para chamar a atenção de um cara legal.

Humm. 

Droga, eu sou feia! TT

Nhay! Isso não é justo! Bom, mas eu ainda acredito que nesse mundo, todos nó temos uma alma gemia, alguém que nos completa, que nos faz senti bem, alguém que nos proporciona, mesmo sem querer , um estado de felicidade que.. aiii não Sakura!! O que você está fazendo menina? Você já está com 20 anos!! 20 anos!! Não tem mais idade para ficar sonhando esses sonhos românticos de colegial!!

Muito bem garota, você está na faculdade agora! É tempo de crescer e de amadurecer, mas sobretudo, é hora de arranjar um namorado!! xDDD

Como diria o Jack, o Estripador. Vamos por partes! Aiii! . Isso me lembra filmes de terror! Eu odeio filmes de terror!! . Nhay! Agora eu não vou conseguir dormir hoje à noite! T.T

Bom.. Tanto faz! 8D

Bom, vamos ver. Quer daria um bom namorado para a Sakura-chan? **(sim, a Sakura gosta de falar dela mesma em 3° pessoa**).

Humm. Não.. esse não.. feio.. burro, não gostei de você.. 

_30 minutos depois _

Humm.. isso só me deixa com.. cinco candidatos. Hum, nada mal. Bom, agora escolhidos os candidatos, o próximo passo é fazer amizades com todos eles e ver qual deles vai ser o meu próximo namorado \o/

_2 semanas depois.. _

Nhay! Que desilusão! Meus cinco príncipes encantados se mostraram verdadeiros SAPOS! Droga! Bem, isso só mostra que não devemos julgar as pessoas pela a aparência. u.u Belas palavras Sakura, mas você continua solteira! Bom, o que eu posso fazer agora? Acho que eu preciso pedir a ajuda para a Tomoyo. Já que ela está praticamente CASADA com aquele pedaço de mau caminho inglês, não vai se importar em me apresentar um dos colegas dela.

Hum?

Nossa! Que estardalhaço todo é esse? Opa, gente nova? Quanta gente, assim não da pra ver! Ahh, bom. Tanto faz. Por hora, devo me concentrar em como arranjar um namorado. Quem sabe um pouquinho mais de maquiagem?

_ No final do período... _

Hum. Vamos ver, aonde era a sala da Tomoyo mesmo? 

- Ei moço, você sabe aonde é a..

E foi ai que Sakura fitou pela a primeira vez o par de olhos âmbares.

Minha nossa, que susto!! Que droga de olhar é esse? Ahh, esquece, eu vou perguntar para ele logo de uma vez.

- Você sabe aonde é a Classe de Moda.

O dono dos olhos âmbares apenas apontou para a porta atrás de si, deu um sorrido do tipo _"Você é baka ou o que?!"_ e começou a caminhar, deixando uma Sakura extremamente corada e irritada com sua própria idiotice.

**_Continua.. _**

**

* * *

**

**Bom, aqui está o primeiro capítulo da fic de três capítulo em homenagem a minha amiginha Nanda. Eu espero que tenham gostado assim como eu gostei de escrever. n.n **

** Bom, como puderam ler, esse primeiro capítulo tratou quase que exclusivamente da Sakura, com os seus pensamentos. Quando eu comecei a escrever esse capítulo, fiquei impressionado comigo mesmo, de como eu conseguir captar ou imaginar o que uma adolescente feminina pensava e sentia a respeito do amor. Talvez, você cara leitora, tenha se identificado um pouquinho com a Sakura dessa fic, o modo como ela cresce e percebe isso. O desejo da mesma de amar e ser amada, influenciado por livros românticos e histórias de amigas próximas. Ter aquele natural "ímpeto" em namorar, mas ainda sim, ter aquele "medo" quase irracional de ter uma relação seria com o sexo oposto. É assim que a Sakura se sentia no Ensino Médio. Como perceberem, foram pensamentos sérios e profundos de uma adolescente em relação ao amor. **

** Porem, a uma mudança radical bem no meio desse capítulo. Ao ingressar na faculdade, vocês com certeza puderam ver uma Sakura mais alegre e divertida, um maior uso de Emoticons por minha parte, em síntese, o capítulo passou de reflexões serias a um comédia. Podem culpar a Daia-chan por causa disso u.u **

** Ela tinha lido a primeira parte do capítulo( que é a Sakura ainda no ensino médio) e disse que a fic estava no estilo angust. E foi ai que o Miseno-san surtou!! \o\ Eu não poderia fazer um presente de niver ao estilo angust para a Nanda, já que ela é tão alegre e feliz da vida! Mas ao mesmo tempo, não poderia apagar o que eu já fiz, pois eu realmente GOSTEI da primeira parte desse capítulo, por isso eu simplesmente deixei as reflexões profundas de lado e deixei as minhas piadas sem graça fluírem pelo o capítulo **

** Por isso que a Sakura meio que, enlouqueceu na segunda parte desse capítulo. Nessa parte, a Sakura já esta mais crescida e madura, ao mesmo tempo que está determinada a arranjar um namorado. Toda esse determinação, para o leitores mais atentos, deve ter soado como uma contradição. Por que a Sakura quer tanto namorar se no Ensino Médio isso não fazia diferença para ela. Simples, por que.. humm.. na verdade.. eu não sei o por que 8D Eu não sou menina, e muito menos tenho 20 anos ou curso a faculdade, mas eu realmente precisava colocar a Sakura determinada a namorar nesse parte do capítulo, tanto para facilitar o fluir das minhas piadas sem graça, como também para facilitar o futuro romance que a Sakura terá nesse capítulo. **

** Eu acho que o capítulo já está muito bem explanado, e agora, vamos começar a parte divertida dessa fic **

** Mas antes de mais nada, gostaria de dizer uma coisa a todos vocês que estão me lendo nesse momento: **

** A Nanda é.. louca.. 8D **

** Sim e se você conversar 30 minutos com ela, vai concordar comigo u.u Mas isso não é importante agora 8D **

** O importante mesmo é que a minha amiginha Fernanda, nesse dia tão especial, está completando 15 aninhos (opa, valsa \o\) de existência. E uma data tão especial como essa, eu não poderia deixar de homenageá-la. Se você tiver um tempinho, add a Nanda no seu MSN, conversar com ela é realmente uma experiência.. louca 8D **

** Mas, falando serio, com esse primeiro capítulo, eu, Miseno-san, gostaria de desejar um Feliz Aniversário e desejar os meus mais sinceros votos de felicidade e também gostaria de desejar muita boa sorte no seu futuro Nanda. Agora, que você completou 15 anos, é hora de crescer e de amadurecer. Não só como pessoa, mas também como escritora de fics. Já que com a idade, vem a experiência. **

** E acima de tudo, nunca deixe de ser a pessoa incrível que você é Fernanda. Claro, você as vezes meio que "Viaja na maionese" mas mesmo assim é uma pessoa incrivelmente divertida de se conversar e de se zoar também xDD **

** Alem disso, também gostaria de aproveitar a oportunidade e me desculpar por não te dar a atenção devida, já que eu realmente ando muito ocupado ultimamente com os meus projetos atuais e com futuros projetos. É legal conversar com você Nanda, isso eu realmente não canso de comentar, mas é que realmente, agora que eu estou com múltiplos projetos em mãos, eu as vezes tenho que te dar um "vácuo" mesmo que sem querer. Por isso, por favor, aceite as minhas mais sinceras desculpas **

** Hum. Bom, eu acho que é só né? Mas uma vez, FELIZ AMIVERÇÁRIO Nanda, e que você viva por muuiittooss anos para que você possa contagiar mais pessoas com essa sua alegria e entusiasmo meio no-sense xDD Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo Nanda, e também eu gostaria deixar de sobre aviso que essa fic vai demorar a ser atualizada, pois eu tenho outros projetos a iniciar e a continuar, então, paciência gente Miseno-san  
**


End file.
